


What You Want

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: The sting of unrequited feelings and how people deal with them have been well documented over the years, but what happens when a demon, who has not felt emotions like this for a considerable amount of time, needs to deal with them and are they actually unrequited?





	What You Want

“It’s bad enough you let the ‘Winchesters’ walk all over you but now this girl? I didn’t raise you to go all soppy over some lass Fergus.” Crowley had been listening to the shrill tones of his mother for a while now and he was barely following the conversation anymore.

“You didn’t raise me, mother.” He took another swig of his drink and avoided looking at her, that would only encourage her tirade.

“Well, this is no good, no good at all. You are the King, my boy, can’t have you losing your edge over some flibbertigibbet who is only interested in one thing and trust me it’s not what’s in your trousers.” She pointed at him sternly, almost matriarchal which was a joke in and of itself.

“Mother. Leave me.” His glare met her own and she threw her hands up in irritation.

“Mark my words, this preoccupation will cause nothing but trouble.” She sing-songed as she left the room and he slumped back on his throne with a sigh. He knew she was right but there was no way he would ever admit that. He didn’t know why you affected him so but he couldn’t deny that you did. At first, he thought it was just amusement, he found himself smiling when he so much as thought about you. Then he realised he actually thought about you a lot. To the point of letting it be known that should his demons plan to go up against you they should reconsider or it wouldn’t just be your wrath raining down on them. He did his best to keep you safe without your knowledge and that was how his mother had discovered this little weakness of his. Taking a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket he unfolded it and read the words with a frown. It wasn’t enough, the words here, they weren’t right. It was a letter of intent he had written over and over again but he couldn’t seem to get it right. With the flick of his wrist, the paper caught fire and smoldered for a moment before the ash fell to the floor. He couldn’t tell you to your face and he felt the more modern medium of sending you a picture of his cock didn’t quite set the tone and so he had set upon the age-old method of a love letter. However, he had also discovered this was more difficult than he had originally anticipated. Taking a deep breath, he was about to start penning another opus dedicated to you when he received a text message from you. You needed his help and, as usual, he dropped everything to be at your side.

 

You had been working hard. Overdoing it if you were being completely honest, which you had very skillfully avoided being for a considerable time now. You hunted to forget, to focus on something other than the feelings you had been denying and as Crowley appeared in front of you and Dean it was clear this had been taking its toll on you. The demon frowned as he took in your appearance. “Are you okay love?”

“She’s not your love. Now, what can you tell us about…” Dean started only to be cut off and practically pushed aside as Crowley moved towards you.

“Wasn’t talking to you squirrel. You look pale, when was the last time you ate?” His face was filled with concern and you squinted your eyes in confusion looking from him to Dean.

“I’m fine.” You assured firmly, unsure why he would even be bothered.

“See, she’s fine.” Dean shoved the information at Crowley again who ignored the file and glared at him.

“You are kidding me right now aren’t you? Look at her Winchester, really look. She’s like a ghost of herself, where’s the fire? Where’s the witty repartee?” Dean couldn’t deny that you looked rough but he also knew you’d talk when you were ready, til then there was the work and a hell of a lot of alcohol.

“Crowley. I’m fine.” His head turned to survey you again as you spoke. “I’ve eaten, I’ve slept, I went three rounds with whatever the hell this is we’ve stumbled on so just look it over and help?” There was a hint of pleading in your eyes and he found himself wanting to press this, to find out what was troubling you so he could alleviate your troubles but instead he took the file and cast an eye over the scant details.

“You still got that rocket launcher?” He asked Dean whose eyes lit up. You nodded and turned and walked away back towards the car. “I think you’d better sit this one out darling.” He called after you only to receive a one finger salute over your shoulder as you walked away. “It won’t be the last time she’ll ignore me.” He sighed watching your retreating figure just hoping you wouldn’t get in too much trouble. 

Things in Hell were slipping and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. The King was spending more time protecting you as your hunts became more and more reckless and he had taken to building a reality around you, setting hunts with challenges that he knew you would overcome just to keep you away from other more unpredictable cases. This could not continue, it just wasn’t sustainable. It was like he was building cities only for you to tear them down and it was only a matter of time before you realised and came for him or his minions rebelled and his place on the throne felt increasingly precarious. He knew what he needed to do, he just wasn’t sure he was ready to let you go yet.

Standing in the darkened parking lot he stood his ground, he would not help you. He could prove to everyone that he was not your lap dog, that he was a powerful demon and didn’t care about anyone but himself. His excuse was pitiable and you rolled your eyes. “You’ve gone soft Crowley.” Your words were accusatory but your tone bored. Sam leaned on the hood of the Impala as you stood with Dean a few feet away and you shook your head at the demon and decided to go. You drove him crazy. Each time you turned to walk away from him, a wave of your hand over your shoulder he just wanted to grab hold of you, to keep you there if even for a second more.

“I can still be ruthless if you let me.” His voice was low and he wasn’t even sure you’d heard him. It hadn’t sounded like his voice, weak and desperate, and as you turned your eyes met his and you saw the conflict within him for the first time. He wanted to be a good man for you but you came to him because you needed him to be the demon he was, the demon you would never see as anything more than a means to an end. A tool to get the job done and then you could slope off with the Winchesters for a drink and carry on with your life until the next time you were required to call on the King of Hells services. It irked when the brothers did this to him but it damn near broke his heart when you treated him the same way. 

“He can’t help us, let’s go.” Dean barked but you frowned and walked towards Crowley, your eyes studying him in a way that made him incredibly uncomfortable. You wondered if he knew, if he’d been reading your thoughts and this was just him playing a new angle. You’d tried to forget about him and his stupid sexy smirk but the rising tide of evil you had been hunting had led you back to him time and time again. The only way you had found to deal with the goosebumps that erupted whenever you were in close proximity to the demon was to treat him as less. Less than you really felt, less than he really was, less than you needed. Crowley was watching you cautiously now, his fight or flight responses on high alert knowing how dangerous it was for a demon to be this close to a hunter but the part of him that reveled in each moment he spent with you had his feet firmly rooted. Shaking your head, a movement almost imperceptible for anyone not looking directly at you, your expression softened.

“After we kill this thing, you… you wanna join us for a drink?” You ignored the protests from Dean behind you with the hint of a smirk that sent a kaleidoscope of butterflies off in Crowley's stomach. His eyes brightened.

“I’ll have my suit pressed for the occasion.” You let out a chuckle and nodded as you walked backwards to join Sam and Dean. With a small wave you turned to leave and for the first time, Crowley didn’t mind watching you go. Hell be damned, he couldn’t quit you.


End file.
